Amazon Campaign
(Non-combat aide) Euskadi Venezuela |commander1= Maurice Williams Ibrahim Kourouma Sriyari Neare Cheiku Savane Victor Rubalcaba Cornelio Adega-Herrera |commander2= Laurenço Da Cunha-Lisboa Daniel Anderson Matthew Hill Thomas Williams Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer Roberto Cavalli Professor Tore Nygård Lt. General Mikel Olano Azpeitia Antonio Caspanos |strength1= Army of the Amazon 450,000 Territorial Defense Force 175,000 12th & 17th Brazilian Armies 120,000 Hurian Colonists 750,000 10th Bolivian Regiment 12,000 |strength2= Brazilian Liberation Army 80,000 20px United Kingdom Forces 300,000 Union of Everett Ground Forces 150,000 Marines, 2,500 Militant Forces, 750,000 Automated Forces, Air Force/Navy Royal Navy of Europa Grønne Brigade 4,225 Eusko Gudarostea: 2 Infantry brigades (10,000). Eusko Itsas Infanteria: 1 brigade (4,500). Eusko Itsas Gudarostea: 1 Task Force (10 ships and air wing). Venezuelan Army 30'000 |casualties1= Estimated: 295,000 |casualties2= Estimated: 330,000 Civilian casualties: 3,000,000 |notes= The Hurian colonists are counted as combatants as required by the Government of the Hurian Federation. All Hurian citizens are required to fight in event of a foreign invasion. However, the numbers only show all able-bodied men and women between the ages of 13 to 71, though children are also required to fight as well. PAFF estimates a death toll of 35,000 Hurian children and women killed in combat designated as "civilian colonist casualties". }}The Amazon Campaign was conflict between the Hurian Federation, and it's dependent, Hurian Brazil, against the Brazilian Liberation Army (BLA) and its allies. Known as the Amazon Campaign by the Hurian, the conflict went by other names such as the War in the Amazon(s) or the (2012) Amazon Conflict, and is part of the Third World War. The conflict is the result of the previous 2008 invasion of Brazil, that lead to the fall of the Federative Republic of Brazil that year, and the creation of the puppet state of Hurian Brazil. The BLA is surround by the Army of the Amazon under the commander of General Sriyari Neare, and the 12th Brazilian Army of the Federal Brazilian Defense Force. Additionally, the Territorial Defense Force units under Colonel Cheiku Savane, were directed to assist Neare in the combat operations. On May 25, 2012, the Hurian Federation renouced all of it's claims to Brazil, and began withdrawing its forces from the region, taking with them loyalists troops and civilians. In the end of the campaign, Huria's usage of biological and chemical weapons such as anthrax and VX, have thoroughly depopulated the region. Some 3 million civilians have been confirmed to the died in the entirety of the war. During the withdrawal, intense military strikes against Hurian loyal Brazilian forces led by Brazilian Liberators and allied forces left devastating blows to the Army of the Amazon as the forces attempted to withdraw. And estimated 150,000 Amazon Army Hurian soldiers were killed in what was described as Everetti style GFW strikes deployed from F-117 Nighthawk stealth attack aircraft depicting Brazilian air force logos and another 100,000 dead loyalist Brazilians, killed by the intense aerial assaults. The Everetti forces involved in the fighting suffered numerous casualties as they were attacked by Hurian jets scrambled during the raid. Background Following the conquest of Brazil in 2008, the Hurian Federation organized a new government, military, and legal system for the newly created Hurian Brazil, which was to serve as the central government's face in the region. Following the transition of military duties to the Federal Brazilian Defense Force (FBDF), multiple military districts were set for the Hurian Penal Legion generals, and staffed by the FBDF personnel. As the process continued, several surviving regiments of the now defunct Brazilian Army and Air Force, joined up in western Brazil, to strike while the MEF and FBDF move troops in and out of the newly taken lands, leaving gaps of unprotected territory. The most open position was that around the city of Rio Branco, which was planned to serve as the newly formed Brazilian Liberation Army's (BLA) headquarters throughout the planned rebellion. On A force of 14,000 men and women, 75 lights tanks, 200 armored personnel carriers, and 35 artillery pieces, were moved from an unknown location in the Amazon Rainforest, and into the unprotected city. The occupation was meet with skeptism, but was soon followed by joy, and inhabitants learnt of the BLA's intentions. Siege of Rio Branco The MEF commander of the district, General Sriyari Neare, was alerted of the occupation, and was quick to respond with a force of 36,000 troops, 400 tanks, 300 artillery, and 20 aircraft. Her plan was to root out and destroy the rebel force as quickly as possible, and prevent a long and costly insurgency. On 6 January 2009, the 142nd and 176th Infantry Brigades, 17th Armored Division, and 144th Motorized Regiment, surrounded the city and began shelling the outskirts of Rio Branco where the BLA forces were known to be taking cover. The shelling went on for a week, until Gen. Neare, who was commanding the siege personally, grew impatient with the progress of the attack, and ordered the 142nd Infantry into the city to make way for the main assault. During the first few hours of the attack, the 142nd managed to gain a foothold in city's outskirts, but lost some 340 men after the BLA shelled their positions, forcing them fall back to the Habitasa neighborhood. The BLA made the mistake of celebrating the victory to soon, as Neare ordered a squadron of MiG-21s to drop napalm on the area the enemy forces were carrying out their celebration. 1,000 BLA were killed or injured in the attack, forcing them to withdraw to the safety of the Novo Estacao suburbs. There they planned to assault the MEF forces at their base in the Presidente Médici International Airport, but were forced once again to begin a full-scale retreat into the Amazon once word of the 9th Brazilian Army made it to the BLA commanders. In full pursuit was the hastily assembled army under Neare, later supported by the 12th Brazilian Army out of Manaus. Hurian reaction Following the Siege of Rio Branco, word of the battle was sent back to Defiance, where the government was presented with the problem of how they move against the rebel force, especially when they were in the still largely unexplored Amazon Rainforest. President Maurice Williams and War Minister Ibrahim Kourouma opted to leave the MEF with handling the matter. So far as they were concerned, the more MEF troops that died in fighting, the better. Yet, to preserve the image of "noble protector", and set an example for later would-be rebel forces, the government authorised the pursuit of the BLA, and ordered the 17th Brazilian Army to support General Neare's chase after the rebel army. On Feburary 4, the military named the conflict Operation Skinned Anaconda, later renaming it the Amazon Campaign on Feburary 23. Neare assembled a new force of 450,000 troops, which she named the Army of the Amazon, and set out with her allies to put an end to the uprising before it grew out of proportion. Foreign reactions Union of Everett The Union of Everett entered a non-combat role in 2008 during the initial invasion of Brazil by Huria, sending supplies and funding to Brazilian forces and maintained air presence and naval power in the region. By the 2009 Amazon Campaign, the country had already established on the ground operations in Brazil and throughout the Amazon regions of South America. Allied with the Central Americans and Panama into 2010 after the WWIII invasion of Panama, the use of the canal and use of Central America and the allied Colombians and Venezuelans maintained refugee centers for fleeing people, especially minorities who were widespread confirmed to be violently targeted by Hurian soldiers. Large portions of Caucasian citizens, targeted by the racist African Hurian soldiers and many LGBT citizens and non Christians had fled north to the safe zones established in Colombia and Venezuela. The Union of Everett had maintained a significant role in the Amazon regions as the excessive numbers of Hurian soldiers pushed Brazilian fighters west in the jungles. Use of helicopters, stealth combat air strikes, UAVs and special forces agents, Everetti forces induced a heavy casualty rate on the Hurian side for two years, providing massive support for the Brazilian Liberation Army (BLA). By the time Huria announced its full annexation of Brazil, an estimated two-thirds of Brazil's LGBT, Caucasian and non-Christian populations had attempted to flee west and north with the Union of Everett itself taking in an estimated 150,000 to 225,000 refugees with an estimated number of several million other displaced victims of the war crimes taking place in the major cities of Brazil, fleeing into Colombia and Central America. Upon reports that Brazil had been lost to the Hurian forces, the Union of Everett granted asylum and later citizenship and naturalization for Brazilian refugees who did not want to return to their homes out of fear of being murdered by Huria's army. An estimated 50,000 Brazilians have applied for emergency asylum immigration status to the Union of Everett since Huria's announcement of annexation on May 8th, 2012. At the present time, Union of Everett and joint global forces maintain strongholds in the northwest Amazon forests of Brazil, providing assistance for the Civil War-style "underground railroad" for Brazilians attempting to flee without being murdered for doing so. Upon news of the Hurian withdrawal and the attacks using anthrax and nerve agents to genocide Brazilians following withdrawal, Everetti supplied Brazilian stealth attack fighters, guarded by Everetti SF-22 Raptor II fighters, launched a massive GFW strike against Hurian forces attempting to leave the country. The result of the joint Brazilian/Everetti assault left an estimated 150,000 dead Hurian soldiers, most of whom served in the Army of the Amazon. Empire of Skandinavia The Skandinavisk government has been in a neutral stance on the conflict because of their fear of the Hurian military. While Skandinavia has created a system of fail safes to stop any possible military actions against the homeland, the Skandinavisk government still wishes to keep out of any conflict with nations more powerful than itself. Regardless, Skandinavia has operated in the interest of both the Brazilian Liberation Army and the Hurian Federation, by offering medical attention and asylum to any civilians of either side who request peacefully. While operations of Skandinavisk humanitarians has been primarily located in the disputed Amazon River Basin, Skandinavia's Grønne Brigade has stated that it only wishes to assist the civilians in any way possible throughout the region. Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Viva's Storage